Revival
by ribbonwinx60
Summary: In which Bloom realizes what exactly is going to happen to her if she continues down the path she's on. And that maybe, just maybe, she needs to start from the beginning.


**Revival**

"_Although no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending."_

_-Carl Bard_

Chapter One- Left with Nothing My Thoughts

I sighed as I walked down the sidewalk of a familiar Gardenia street. Five years ago, I had ridden my bike down this very same street without a care in the world. Now here I am walking down the same road, but everything was different. No not Gardenia, this city, I'm sure will never change, despite the recent magical impact. No, it was me that had changed. I'm not too sure how I feel about that right now.

I readjusted the hood of my jacket I was wearing not wanting to show my face. I didn't want to be bombarded by people asking for an autograph from the famous Princess Bloom. So, I needed to get to my mom and dad's house without being recognized. I had just left the palace of Domino. Why did you leave you ask? Didn't your sister just get her body restored a few short months ago? Your right I suppose. Logically, I should be with Daphne and my biological parents. But, I really think those three need to get used to each other again before I can really bond with them. So here I am, going to stay at my parent's house for the summer. Besides, I need some time to think anyway after everything. It's going to be great.

I smile as I stop in front of the house. I have so many memories here. All of the laughter, happiness, and love. No faking smiles and formality. I shake my head. God, I need to get ahold of myself. Just then, Mom opens the front door smiling like always.

"Bloom, you're here!" Mom ran forward, and pulled me into telling all about how excited is that we get a whole summer together without rushing off to save the world. Somehow, as she pulls me into the house she manages to say that my dad is going to be at the station all night. That I can get settled now and we'll catch up later. Chuckling, I walk up the stairs to my room. It's great to be home.

I laughed outright when I walked into my room. It was so different from the rooms I occupy at Alfea and the palace that it's funny. My walls were white with purple trim. The carpet was midnight black. My bed had a black comforter with white trim and purple pillows. On one wall was my drafting table with all my art supplies placed on a table next to it. Drawings I had done were tacked all over the wall. Most were done in all pencil. On some of my other walls I had posters from famous, and their sheet music hanging. A pair of pointe shoes hung from a hook. Just goes to show how much my life has changed. I pulled my shrunken suitcases out of the pocket of my hoodie, tossed them on the bed and with a wave of my hand, made them their proper size.

_Holy shit, why did I bring so much stuff!_ I groaned as pulled my ridiculously long hair over my shoulder. I lifted the lid off of one suitcases. This one was full of shirts, skirts, and shorts. As I rifled through them I noticed a theme. They were all girly, frilly, and sparkly. Five years ago I wouldn't be caught dead in any of this. Snorting in disgust, I slammed the suitcase closed. Why is all of this bothering me? It is my life after all. But maybe, just maybe I don't want it to be. Maybe I'm tired of wearing a mask and playing the part. Of letting myself fall deeper into the hole of meaninglessness I had dug.

I walked over to my full length mirror. I used to have this to see how I looked in my dance costumes. I looked at my outfit now and realized it was just that, a costume. I was dressed and up and placed on a shelf all the time. Like really cared about me, just the idea of me. Feeling the tears well up, I sat down on my bed.

No one know really cares enough to ask how I feel half the time. And in all honestly, I don't really think I would tell them. I know how the girls are feeling though. They think I take all the glory. That I'm only skin-deep. Stella, Flora, Aisha, Musa, and Tecna believe that I'm conceited, and that I think I'm the center of the fucking universe. But I don't.

They have no clue what I really feel, what actually think. I've had to study day and night in order to keep up with the other girls at Alfea. They had had their powers for years. They had already learned so much. And I knew nothing at all. I still had no idea what was going on in class sometimes.

The other Winx had no idea what was going on. Hell, Flora didn't know how much work I had to put in just to get a passing grade, and she was my roommate. The girls had no what I had given to come to Alfea in the first place. I had been training to be a ballerina since I was three years old. Before I came across Stella in the park that fateful day, I had a very bright future ahead of me. The California Ballet Company was showing interest in me! Naturally when I left for Alfea any chances of joining the company was flushed toilet. I had to focus on my studies. I still go to go to ballet classes twice a week ( via portal to earth) but it just wasn't the same thing.

I looked in the mirror again at my red face, eyes, and disheveled hair. Now my world was being flipped on its axis, yet again. Now that Daphne was back she was the heir to the throne. My parents had told me this three days ago. Now that was an awkward conversation. I don't really know what to do any more. I have spent the last two years training intensely so I could be prepared to take the throne. Two years of my life wasted. But as my mother had so kindly pointed out, that left me free to marry Sky and become Queen of Eraklyon, without any complications.

Free to marry into a life of luncheons, balls, political disputes and fake smiles. Yeah that sounds great.

I wiped my eyes and took breath, counted to ten. I love Sky, but we want different things. I don't want to live like that. For the first time in years I am completely free. I don't want to give it up again. I'm tired of putting on a show, and pretending to be perfect. I want to be me again. No more going through the motions. I'm going to live, really live for the first time in five years. Tomorrow I think I'll get a bit of a makeover, by some new clothes, (maybe burn the old ones.) I laughed dryly at that, mom and dad will think I had finally lost my mind.

But I don't care; I am tired of being Princess Bloom of Domino, fairy of the Dragon flame. I'm ready to be just Bloom again. And that's okay.

I walked into my bathroom, wiped off my very runny makeup, washed my face, and smiled. When I go back to Magix in a few months people are going to be in for the shock of their lives. I think I'll call Miss Leonessa, my ballet teacher and tell her I'm ready to start classes four times a week again. Then we'll just have to see what tomorrow brings.


End file.
